


Photo Shoot

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake with a dick, F/F, Facial, Pictures, bj, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Blake and Ruby get interrupted during their alone time by a call, but that's not going to stop them. In fact it might even lead to finding out some surprising, but fun, things.





	Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission coming around. Bit kinkier, 5k of a bj so no clue how I managed that. Hope you like it. Without further ado, enjoy!

Ruby sat on Blake's lap, arms wrapped around her as she kissed her deeply. Blake had one hand on her back and the other on her thigh, moving up and down it. Eventually the hand slides up her skirt to squeeze her ass, causing her to moan into the kiss a bit and grind her hips, feeling something firm pressing against her. "Is that, mmm, for me?" She asks into the kiss. 

Blake grins a bit. "Absolutely." She says and moves down a bit, kissing her neck. 

"Ohhh, goody." She says and reaches up, rubbing Blake's ears a bit. 

Blake gives a hum of pleasure against Ruby's neck and nips at it a bit before sucking on her pulse point, causing Ruby to tilt her head back a bit with a moan. "Enjoying yourself?" 

"Yesss." She lets out with a smile and then moves a bit to kiss Blake’s lips eagerly. "Maybe if it’s, mmm, for me then I should, mmm, do something about it?" She suggests. 

"Someone feeling a bit naughty?" Blake asks with a grin. "I can't think of a reason to say no to that." She moves to kiss her neck again. "Get on your knees then." 

"Ahhh, hard to do when you're doing that." Ruby groans. She knew Blake was doing that on purpose too. After a few moments and a lot of effort she managed to pull away and move off of Blake's lap before lowering herself down to her knees between Blake's legs. She grins a bit as she looks up at her and runs her hands up and down her thighs before reaching up to her waistband. 

As she begins to undo Blake's pants she sees her lean back a bit on her hands, smirking down at her. Once she has them undone she pulls them down just a bit, finding Blake already hard beneath her panties. "You're really ready huh?" She grins and pulls those down a bit as well, freeing her hard shaft. Reaching up she begins to stroke it a bit, her hand getting slick with Blake's precum and spreading it around. 

"I think you knew that before you started." Blake says. 

"Maybe I did." She leans in and licks up Blake's shaft, getting another bit of precum from the tip on her tongue. "Mmm, yum." She chuckles. 

"Oh you like that do you?" Blake asks, knowing the answer already. 

"A little." She says playfully and gives another long, slow lick as she looks up at her. 

"You really are feeling naughty today aren't you, Slut?" Blake smirks down at her, emphasizing the last word. 

Ruby bites her lip a bit as she meets her eyes. She always liked it when Blake threw in some dirty talk. "I think I am. Might feel more naughty if you keep saying stuff like that though." 

"Would you now?" Blake asks. "Does it turn you on hearing how slutty you're being? You like hearing how dirty you are when you're on your knees enjoying the taste of a hard cock?" 

Ruby shifts her position, rubbing her legs together a bit. Instead of responding she keeps looking up at Blake as she licks her cock a few more times and then adjusts the angle so she can take it in her mouth, sucking on a bit while stroking the rest. 

"Ahh that’s better, get it in there. You really wanted that cock in your mouth weren't you?" Blake lets out a small moan and grins. "You must love sucking dick. Can't believe my girlfriend is such a slut."

Ruby moans a little around Blake's shaft as she begins to move her head back and forth, taking a bit more into her mouth. She moves her tongue along the underside of Blake's shaft as she begins to move her head a bit more, keeping a steady pace to ease herself into taking more of Blake into her mouth. 

Blake lets out a low moan and reaches over, putting a hand on the back of Ruby's head. "Gods you're good at that. I bet you've got a lot of practice having cock in your mouth." She says. Her scroll buzzes on the bookshelf next to her bed with a text but she ignores it in favor of focusing on the lips wrapped around her shaft. "You're probably hungry to get a load in your mouth aren't you?" 

"Mmhhmm." Ruby hums an affirmative around Blake's shaft, playing into the game as well. That and she really did like it when she got Blake off, so it wasn't like it was a lie anyway. 

"I knew it. A slut like you could never resist the taste of cum now could you?" Blake asks, ignoring another buzz from her scroll. "Maybe I should just take a hold and use that dirty mouth of yours. You'd probably be into that too wouldn't you?" 

Ruby simply moans around her shaft again, pushing forward and taking more into her mouth, now having most of it in her mouth, her eyes half lidded. She rubbed her legs together a bit again, getting wet already from Blake's talk as well as having her in her mouth. Pausing for a moment she adjusts to how much she had in her mouth, sucking on it a bit, before pulling back slowly and then beginning to bob her head a bit more shallow, stroking the rest, but occasionally taking it in deep before pulling back. As she does this for a bit, earning more moans from Blake and feeling her grip tighten in her hair, the scroll buzzes again, this time not stopping. 

Blake groans, and not from pleasure this time, and reaches over, grabbing her scroll and answering the call. "Hello?" She says, a bit irritated. 

"Yo, where you been?" Comes Sun's voice, "I texted you twice."

Ruby pulls off of Blake's shaft, looking up at her and lightly stroking her for a moment before placing both hands on her thighs and letting Blake focus on the call. 

"I've been a bit busy." Blake says. 

"Doing what?" He asks. 

"Getting my dick sucked." Blake says, causing Ruby's eyes to go wide. She then looks down at Ruby, "And I didn't tell you you could stop." 

Ruby is a bit surprised for a moment, looking between the scroll, Blake, and Blake's dick. Eventually though she licks her lips a bit and leans in again, taking it back into her mouth and sucking on it as she strokes, but keeps her pace slow so as not to distract Blake too much. 

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Sun says and chuckles a bit. 

"I'm not joking, and you're kind of distracting me from it right now." 

"Wait are you seriously getting a blowjob right now?" He asks, clearly still not believing her. "I mean I've met Ruby, I don't see her doing that while you're talking on the scroll." 

"What, do you want proof or something?" She asks, "She's right here, I could take a picture." 

Ruby almost chokes as she accidentally goes farther than she expected in surprise at that. Her face goes a bit red as she blushes somewhat at that but doesn't stop. Her heart rate picks up a bit as well. Surely Blake wouldn't do something like that? Or would she? Somebody else seeing her on her knees sucking Blake's cock. The idea was very embarrassing, and she was so distracted by it that she hadn't even realized she was going a bit deeper, sucking a bit harder, and moving a bit faster. 

Blake bites her lip and moves the scroll away as she moans a bit. She looks down at Ruby and smirks a bit at that as she thinks for a moment. "Hold on a second." She says into the scroll before pointing it down at Ruby. "Hey Ruby, look here." She gets her attention and then snaps a picture as Ruby glances up at her, an audible click sounding from the scroll. 

Ruby's heart flutters a bit, or at least it felt like it did. It was embarrassing and she could feel her face heating up, but at the same time she couldn't help the small whimper she let out turning into moan around Blake's shaft and rubbing her legs together a little. Her face wasn't the only thing heating up from that, and it surprised even her. 

"Oh my." Blake says with a grin and lets out a slight groan. "You're into that aren't you?" She asks and Ruby looks away but doesn't stop. "You are, you little slut." She chuckles a bit. 

"Wait, are you talking to her?" Sun's voice comes through the scroll. "Are you seriously getting a blowjob right now?" 

"What do you say, Ruby?" She asks. "I can get a better picture if you pose for it. Send it and then someone else will see what I, mmm, what I get to see. They'll know what a dirty, naughty, slutty little cocksucker you are." She says with a smirk in her most seductive voice. "All you have to do is nod or shake your head."

Ruby moans around her shaft again, though she'd slowed down again now. She was horribly embarrassed, but the worst part was she was kind of into it. In her head she was saying no, that she shouldn't, but other parts of her were really wanting to go through with it. Maybe it was just because she was so turned on at the moment, but before she even realized what she was doing she looked up at Blake and, as shyly as she could with a dick in her mouth, nodded a bit. 

"Alright then." Blake says and holds the scroll up a bit more. "Pose for me, you little slut." 

"Wait are you really going to send me this?" Sun asks through the scroll. "I mean it sounds hot so I don't mind, but wow." 

"Just hold on." Blake answers. "Give me something good, Ruby."

Ruby pauses for a moment and sucks on Blake's shaft, adjusting her angle a bit. She was still hesitant, but she didn't want to back out. The more she thought about it the more it turned her on. She wasn't really sure what that meant about her, but she also didn't care at the moment. Pushing forward she took most of Blake's shaft into her mouth before hold it there and looking up at the phone before holding up both hands with two fingers out forming peace signs by her head. 

"Oh perfect." Blake says with a bit of a moan. "Now hold..." There's a pause and then a click as the new picture was taken. "Fantastic." She holds the scroll back up to her ear as Ruby pulls off for a breath before going back to sucking her off, though once again going slower and lighter on it. "Here you go." She presses the button on the scroll to send it. 

A moment later they get a response. "Wow she really is. I kinda figured you were bluffing until just now. Damn that is really hot." 

"Hear that, Ruby?" Blake asks, "He saw you sucking my cock like a slut and thought it was hot."

Ruby doesn't say anything, simply letting out a small hum around Blake's shaft and rubbing her legs together. She really needed to get out of these clothes. It was so hot in here and she was getting very turned on right now. Blake's dirty talk could do that easily, especially while giving a blowjob, but now it was heightened even more. She doubles down for a moment, going faster and taking most of Blake into her mouth with each movement, as well as pulling out most of the way. She moved up and down Blake's shaft, her tongue pressing into it and letting out a low moan as she did. 

"Oh fuck." Blake bites her lip a bit and reaches down her free hand to put on Ruby's head. "Gods that's good you eager whore." She begins breathing a bit heavier. "Slow down though." 

Ruby does as told and lightens up again, slowing down but still taking just as much in. 

"That's better. I want to draw this one out. Don't want to finish too early and miss my chance at getting good pictures of a sexy girl sucking my dick." She chuckles. 

"Wow you two are kinky." Sun says over the scroll. "I mean I don't mind being involved I just didn't expect anything like this."

"You know you're not allowed to tell anyone about this right?" Blake says, "Not a word."

"Yeah, of course, locked tight." He says. 

"Good, cause I'd make you regret it if you did." 

"Right. So um... can I get another pic?" 

"Come on Ruby, take all of it in so I can send a good picture of how slutty you are." Blake looks down at her. 

Ruby glances up at Blake and then speeds up for a moment as she closes her eyes. Adjusting the angle she sticks her tongue out a bit and pushes in forward, taking it in until her lips were around the very base of Blake's shaft. 

"Ohhh fuck." Blake moans, "God you're good at that." She moves her scroll again. "Open your eyes." As Ruby follows her order she snaps another picture of her. "There we go, you can stop now."

Ruby pulls completely off and coughs a bit as Blake sends the picture, and then goes back to stroking her as she catches her breath. 

"Holy crap." Sun says. "This is so good." There's a slight pause before he adds. "How about I uh, share a bit too? I mean you guys are giving me these, only fair right?" 

Ruby looks over at the scroll, and then at Blake, her eyes widening a bit. She shakes her head, making sure she gets the message. 

"About that." Blake says, "Delete those. And also no." She ends the call suddenly. 

"Thank you." Ruby says. "I didn't need to see those."

"You and me both." Blake says. "Really though, wanting pictures of you sucking cock to be shared? I didn't know you were such a slutty little exhibitionist." 

Ruby bites her lip. "Me either. I just, when it came up I got all..." She lets out a low moan.

"Naughty girl." Blake says. "You must be getting very hot though."

"Mmhhmm." Ruby hums and licks up Blake's shaft. 

"So take off those clothes and give me a better look at you."

"Yes ma'am." Ruby says with a grin. She moves back a bit and stands up, beginning to strip. She made no effort to put in a seductive show, eager to get out of her clothes and back to tasting Blake. It only took a couple minutes before she was completely naked, standing before her. 

"You really were turned on by that; I can see how wet you are from here." Blake says. "If you like it that much then get back on your knees."

Ruby smiles as she moves forward and puts her hands on Blake's legs, leaning in and giving her a kiss. Once she breaks it she lowers herself back down to her knees, taking Blake's shaft in hand and licking up it before she took it into her mouth once more and let out a low moan around it. 

"Gods I love it when you get all slutty." Blake tilts her head back and groans a bit. "Such a turn on." She looks back down at her. "Seeing you down on your knees, naked and sucking cock. That's where you belong."

"Mmmhhmmm." She hums around her shaft, her eyes half lidded as she moved up and down it at a slow and steady pace. 

Blake holds up her scroll and snaps a few more pictures as Ruby does so. "That's right, you love that don't you? I'd call you a whore but that wouldn't be accurate. I'd have to pay for a whore. You're not even that. You're just a dirty little cumslut."

Ruby lets out a louder moan around Blake's shaft at that. Then she reaches her free hand to her chest, beginning to grope herself a bit as she kept her mouth working her over. If Blake wanted her to go slow then she didn't mind savoring the experience. 

"That’s good Ruby, keep going." Blake bites her lip and holds up her scroll, tapping a button. "You're such a sexy little cocksucker. Now look at the camera and tell me how much you love it." 

Ruby glances up at the camera and sees a small red light on Blake's scroll, indicating she's recording. Another wave of the same mix of pleasure and embarrassment washes over her. She moans softly around Blake's cock before pulling off, still stroking it and looking up at the camera. "I love it. It's so good." 

"You love what?" 

"I love sucking your dick." She licks her lips and adjusts her position a bit. 

"What do you like about it?" 

"Everything. It tastes good, it feels so good in my mouth, and it turns me on." Her chest rises and falls as her breathing is a bit heavy now. "And when you finish..." She trails off. 

"You like my cum?"

"I love it." She says, "It's so good. The taste, the texture, knowing it’s you. Feeling every shot on my tongue." She closes her eyes and takes a deep steadying breath. She never would have thought just talking about it would turn her on so much. In fact she wasn't even sure where the words were coming from, they just came out. Saying them made her feel very, well dirty for lack of a better word, but in a good way. 

"You love being a naughty little cumdump don't you?" Blake says with a grin. 

"I do." Ruby says and licks up Blake's shaft again. "I love this dick, and I love when it cums in my mouth. It’s my favorite taste ever." 

"Well in that case, get it back in your mouth you sexy little slut. I'll give you a nice treat if you do well."

"Thank you." Ruby says and quickly takes Blake's shaft back in her mouth, now more turned on than even before. She closes her eyes and sucks eagerly on her shaft as she moves back and forth while stroking it with one hand, picking up the pace a bit from before. While she enjoyed savoring it, the more turned on she got the more she wanted it, and it was getting harder for her to hold herself back now. 

"Ohhh fuck yes." Blake moans out, still holding her scroll recording what was happening. "Suck it for the camera. Guess this means you're in porn now." She gives a small laugh that turns into a groan of pleasure part of the way through. 

Ruby moves her hand from Blake's shaft and down. While her other hand was groping her chest she pushed two fingers into her already very wet slit and began moving them at a pace roughly even with that of her head. She could taste Blake's precum on her tongue as she eagerly sucked on her shaft, enjoying the flavor that it added. She'd never managed to get herself off when she started touching herself while she was giving a blowjob, but this was certainly getting very close. 

"Damn, you're so good at sucking dick." Blake says, "I bet you've had, ahh, a lot of practice." As much as she knew Ruby was getting turned on by being recorded, she was trying to pick her words for both Ruby and the video as well. This was definitely going to be something they'd watch again later. 

"Mmmhhmmm." Ruby moans as she keeps going. It was fairly true actually. While she didn't have experience with many, only one in fact, she'd done it plenty of times. Though this time was easily high on her list of favorites so far. 

Blake stops recording then, tapping her scroll and moaning softly. It was likely just going to be more of the same until she finished, and she had other plans for that. Even so she still took a few more pictures, moving the scroll around to get some other angles. "Touching yourself while, oh fuck, while sucking cock. Guess you really are a slut if this turns you on." 

Ruby pushed deep with both her fingers and her mouth, taking Blake all the way in again. She could hear the camera clicking and it only spurred her on. She held like that for a moment with her lips wrapped around the base of Blake's shaft before pulling back and moving her head again, this time even faster. 

With her eyes closed she moaned around Blake's shaft as she eagerly worked it over. With Blake's dirty talk and the pictures being taken she felt dirty, naughty, and very sexy. She'd always liked the way Blake looked at her with a hunger when things got heated, and loved the way she'd talk to her; the sexy dirty talk about how much she wanted her. It made her crave more of those words, more of Blake's shaft. She'd never expected that that desire to be wanted would translate over into having her picture taken. It had though, and she realized now that she loved Blake taking her picture and recording her. She loved the feeling of knowing Blake wanted to see her sucking cock, wanted to share that with others, and that people might want to see it, and it heightened her pleasure even more. 

Of course none of this realization came to her in this moment, because her mind was too far gone to think of that. The only thing in her mind at the moment was her hands, one on her breast and the other pushing her fingers into her, and Blake's delicious member as she sucked on it. She never would have expected to enjoy blowjobs as much as she did, but once she got going it was the only thing she wanted; to feel Blake in her mouth. 

"Fuck, getting... getting close." Blake gasps, reaching down with one hand and putting it on Ruby's head lightly. She wasn't going to control the pressure though, Ruby was far too good for her to try and take over. "When I uh, fuck, when I'm there, pull off." She says, "I've got an idea. I wanna see you're, ohhh, I wanna see how you look covered in it."

Ruby barely heard it, but managed to acknowledge Blake's words. She didn't really want to pull off; she liked Blake in her mouth and wanted to taste her. However the thought of Blake's load on her face, perhaps getting pictures of that as well, that was motivation enough. She wasn't going to disobey anyway, it was more fun when she didn't, but perhaps she could still enjoy this almost as much. Wouldn't be the first time she'd enjoy getting a facial. 

It wasn't long then before Blake began to approach her end, and Ruby could tell. The way the grip on her head tightened, the way her moans sounded, the hitch in her breathing, it was all stuff she was quite used to. Moving her hand from her breast she grabbed Blake's shaft and moved her head a bit more shallow as she stroked her. In just a few moments after, she felt it.

The first shot came when it was still in her mouth and pleasure surged through her with the taste of it. She almost forgot to pull back, but managed to do so a second later. It was just a bit late as the next shot was as she was pulling back, most of it ending up in her mouth but a bit on her chin. She kept jerking her off then, mouth open and head tilted back as Blake came, each string of her cum landing on Ruby's face, covering her in the thick white strands. 

Eventually she stops as Blake's orgasm ends, her fingers inside of her still going. She could feel it on her face, warm and wet and sticky. One eye was closed where a strand had hit, and she licked her lips, tasting more of it. Her whole face was covered, chin, cheeks, and even her forehead. A little bit dripped down onto her breast as she leaned in and licked a little bit that was still stuck to Blake's shaft. Crooking her fingers inside of her she moaned around Blake's now softening member. She'd been close before, but she just needed a little more.

Pulling back again she let go of Blake and moved her hand back to her chest, groping herself as she continued with her other hand inside of her. "Yes, yes, ohh Blake..." She gasps out, both eyes closed as she focused on her pleasure. "I... almost... ahhh..." Then a moment later she feels herself slip into pleasure. Her body tenses up and she lets out a moan as she slowly works her fingers a bit, easing herself through it. It certainly wasn't her biggest or best, but it was good. 

Eventually she came to her senses, looking up at Blake as she pulled her fingers from herself and brought them up to her lips, sucking on them. After she sucks them clean she relaxes a bit, catching her breath. "That was... fun." She says. 

"It was." Blake says with a grin. "You look good, very slutty." 

"Gonna take my picture?" She grins up at her. 

"If you give me a good pose." Blake says, picking her scroll back up and lining up the shot. 

Ruby grins wide and holds up both hands in a double peace sign. She keeps the pose as Blake chuckles and takes a few pictures, and then leans back a bit, showing off her whole body as she looks at the camera. 

Blake smiles down at her as she takes more pictures. "You're loving this aren't you?" She asks, "So dirty." 

"Literally now. Need to wash my face." 

"Not yet." Blake says, "I want that to stay there for a bit. In fact... come back for a second."

Ruby leans back in. "Got an idea? I like it when you have ideas." 

"I do." Blake says, "Give me that same pose again." 

Ruby holds up her hands in the peace signs again as she grins. Then Blake stands up in front of her and reaches down, grabbing her dick and moving it to lie on her face, covering from her chin all the way to her hairline, and over the eye that had been closed to keep out the semen. 

"There we go." Blake says as she points the scroll down at her again, snapping a couple pictures. 

Ruby giggles a little as she lowers her arms. "Wow, it feels pretty big like this." She says and then gives the camera a sly look as she turns her head just a bit to press a kiss to Blake's limp member. 

"I would figure you'd think it’s bigger when it’s in you." Blake says as she takes more pictures. 

"Well yeah but like, different perspective you know? I'm used to it being in me, not used to it lying on my face." 

"Does that make the other stuff covering your face seem bigger too?" 

"Yeah kinda." She says. "I mean I've had that a couple times before, usually on accident, but it does feel like more when it’s on my face than in my mouth, or somewhere else."

"So you're saying you're so used to being filled with my load that you don't even think much of it?" She grins. 

"Well no." Ruby says, "I still feel it. It's just like, taking a drink of water doesn't seem like much, but if it soaked your sock you'd think that was a lot of water."

"That's an interesting simile. Descriptive though." 

"I can do words good when me need to." She says with a small laugh. "So you just gonna leave this on my face? I mean I don't mind, except the part on my eye which is a little uncomfortable, but just want to know." 

"I'm not sure. You do fit very well on your knees covered in cock and cum." Blake smirks down at her.

"Oh yeah?" Ruby looks up at her. "Guess I should get comfy then." She says and leans in a bit, just enough to open her mouth and stick her tongue out, pulling one of Blake's balls into her mouth to suck on. 

"You have an odd definition of comfort. Not that I mind." She says and closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling.

Ruby kept sucking on Blake's balls, lightly massaging with her tongue. She wasn't quite as used to having this part in her mouth, but she knew enough to get Blake going with it. It wasn't long before she was proven right too, as Blake's shaft on her face began to harden again. "Njng urslf?" She attempts to say. 

"I'm enjoying you more." Blake opens her eyes and looks down. "Keep that up and we're going to have to go another round."

Ruby grins as best she can and sucks a little harder for a moment and nuzzles against Blake's shaft. 

"Oh you want to play huh?" Blake reaches down and pushes Ruby's head back a bit, making her stop. 

"Maybe." Ruby grins up at her.

"You're far too smug for a girl with jizz all over her face." Blake says with a slight shake of her head. 

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"You've asked for it now." She says as she strokes herself with the hand not holding her scroll. "Get on the bed. You're about to get it good, and I'm going to get a lot of pictures." 

Ruby doesn't say a word of she stands up and hops onto Blake's bed, lying back and posing as Blake got the camera ready. She never knew she'd want to be in dirty pictures before, but now that she did she was ready to have a lot of fun making many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. Not got much to say. Thanks for reading, if you liked it please comment. Can find me on FF.net or Tumblr if you want a comm of your own (they make good gifts. I do sfw stuff too). That's it for now and hope you have a nice day!


End file.
